


The Bratva wife

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [46]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dark, Barry Allen Works For The SCPD, Bratva Oliver Queen, Crime Boss Bruce Wayne, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Organized Crime, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Felicity Smoak who is married to Oliver Queen, the local captain of the Russian mafia decides to give him a surprise meeting. Only the reality, which she's been refusing to accept, hits Felicity Smoak hard that their marriage is nothing more than a business deal. Your usual Russian mafia Olicty fic this is not one of them.
Relationships: Anatoli Knyazev & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Laurel Lance & Quentin Lance & Sara Lance, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489
Comments: 36
Kudos: 19





	The Bratva wife

**Hello readers**

**So, this is a slightly new version of a story I posted four years ago in 2016 and was debating changing a few things when I got a lovely idiot Oliver/Felicity guest reviewer on a story on Archive of Our Own yesterday.**

**The guest was saying “Why tag olicity though? You are a Oliver and Sara shipper, don't tag the ship you not writing for, is that simple”.**

**I guess the possibility I was using the Olicity tag because the story was an AU of the 7x18 episode where they were married in canon, never occurred to this person.**

**Frankly, they stalk me enough for knowing I’m an Oliver/Sara shipper for my main OTP shows how pathetic they are.**

**Needless to say, it left me in the mood for writing up something anti-Olicty.**

**I’ve always found the Olicty Bratva stories to be unrealistic and dumb, especially when she’s this outsider coming in with somehow gaining a top position in the Bratva. When the Russian mob is called a brotherhood for a reason.**

**Not that the Olicty Bratva writers, including the show with the stupid 5x12 where Felicity goes into a Russian mafia hideout to get information out of that person.**

**Which 5x12 ticked me off in general since it’s perfectly fine for Diggle to go on a rampage not even caring innocent civilians to get General Walker or Felicity with Helix, yet when Oliver kills or tortures a bad guy, or keeps a secret Oliver gets trashed on? Dumb writing without a doubt.**

* * *

Late morning at The Verdant, Starling City

Felicity Smoak is making her way towards the basement where she knows her husband will be.

A year ago, Anatoly Knyazev who is the leader of the Russian mafia had her married to Oliver Queen as part of a deal made with her father for his release from a Gulag. Which contrary to what she first thought, Oliver wasn’t like some of the members belonging to the Bratva and a caring person in private.

Sure, he is a ruthless Captain and she’s heard the whispers of his skills in torturing people for information, that has even made veterans like Viktor, become uneasy.

Which Felicity knows, Oliver after spending five years in Russia due to his private plane crashing in a forest then working his way up the ranks before returning home is how he acquired those skills.

Learned all that by hacking ARGUS and the FBI databases which both have detailed descriptions on Oliver. Because Oliver didn’t get to be one of the most feared and respected members of the Russian mob with nobody noticing.

Coming upon the door, Felicity punches in the key code then opens it as she begins making her way into the underground liar. Glancing around at the various containers filled with items, weapon racks containing everything from practice Eskrima Sticks to various guns, then Felicity briefly lays eyes on the main computers.

“What are you doing here?” Oliver asks, approaching from the side.

Felicity turns to notice Oliver in a simple pair of blue jeans and pulling a gray T-shirt, over his lightly scared body and the Bratva star on the upper left side of his chest.

“Looking for you” Felicity replies, glancing over “Just as I thought.”

Because coming to stand beside Oliver is Sara Lance in dark-colored jeans while pulling on a blue tank top.

“As you thought what?” Sara asks.

“That my husband was cheating on me with Detective Lance’s daughter, you know your father who swore to bring Oliver down” Felicity replies bitterly.

“Did you think I loved you?” Oliver asks, an amusing chuckle.

“You’ve cared for me ever since then” Felicity replies.

“That’s something you came up with to justify your delusions, I never loved you. I cared for you because I’m not a monster and I do care for other people. Like my parents, my sister, Roy, Sara, the rest of my friends and family” Oliver says.

“I love you and we are married” Felicity replies.

“Because I was given an order and if I didn’t follow it, we were both dead,” Oliver says.

“Did you really, expect Ollie to stay faithful in a marriage forced against his will? That he wouldn’t find love elsewhere. You really are delusional Ms. Smoak because this isn’t some teen romance” Sara replies, in a bored tone.

“Yes. We are married and I love him. Through, I’m going to inform Anatoly Knyazev you’ve broken his rules” Felicity says.

Letting out a humorless chuckle “Do you think Anatoly cares? Because Anatoly doesn’t. Felicity, you are a business deal. Nothing else” Oliver replies knowing Sara’s the woman he loves.

“You see this is the man you’ve fallen for, a cold-hearted monster,” Felicity says harshly, giving one last effort.

“No, he’s not. Quit trying to play your games and thinking I’m stupid enough to buy it” Sara says.

“Yeah I guess your beside him for good given your sister disappeared one day after leaving the CRNI at night, and turned up dead in a river” Felicity says scathingly.

“I loved Laurel, but we grew apart once I started dating Ollie, and I was always the troubled kid anyway. Laurel had a habit of going after the Chinese Triad and Bratva with not thinking about the repercussions, no matter how much dad or I would warn her” Sara replies. 

“Here’s the thing, Felicity since you want to leave, I’m going to let you,” Oliver says.

“The only problem with letting you go is you know too much,” Sara says.

“So, I’m going to solve it,” Oliver says coldly, taking a few steps forward.

Felicity’s eyes widen in fear, as Oliver’s face goes completely emotionless while removing a pocketknife. Smoak doesn’t have time to use her loud voice, as Oliver uses the knife to slash her throat then watches uncaringly while Felicity falls to the floor, choking on her blood before dying.

Hearing footsteps they see Roy Harper and Slade Wilson. Roy is like Oliver’s younger brother and his sister’s husband. Just like detective Barry Allen of the SCPD is like Oliver’s younger brother too, a friendship formed when he had saved Caitlin Snow, Barry’s now-wife, from being killed by the Chinese Triad. Unlike Barry, Roy is being groomed to replace Oliver one day. Slade is an ally made during Oliver’s five years away, so they are as close as brothers.

“I saw her sneak in on the security camera. What happened?” Slade asks walking forward, while Roy follows behind.

“She wanted out of the marriage” Oliver replies shrugging.

“A bullet couldn’t work?” Roy asks with a smirk.

“Try living with the woman and you’ll get some aggravation problems” Oliver replies dryly.

“Good point” Roy quips.

“Understandable. I dealt with her annoying idiot friends John Diggle and Curtis Holt who were friends of Ms. Smoak’s a few months back show up trying to demand that we release her. Curtis complained we were being to mean when they got dragged into my office” Slade says.

“What did you do with them?” Roy asks.

“Used one of my swords to take their heads off” Slade replies gruffly.

Picking up Felicity’s body Roy and Slade carry her out to be disposed of in a city landfill.

For Sara well did not even blink during this entire time at watching the man she loves kill the woman having gotten used to seeing such sites when dating a member of the mafia.

“In the mood for a late breakfast?” Sara asks.

Oliver merely nods because after breakfast is meeting Bruce Wayne, the don of a crime family out of Gotham City, and Wayne’s wife Selina Kyle. No doubt being guarded by one of his sons, most likely either Timothy Drake or Jason Todd. Since Dick Grayson runs the Blüdhaven part of Wayne’s operations. He made deals with the Wayne family for cooperation between cities some years back.

“You’re buying,” Sara says.

“I’m fine with that” Oliver replies, lightly grinning.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**I didn't plan on Laurel's death when starting this story but it just grew naturally. I refuse to use organic given that is Guggenheim's favorite word to explain his poor writing choices.**

**Yeah couldn’t help but add like what Barry or Bruce are up to in this mafia earth.**

**Until next time**


End file.
